


Risk Your Neck

by strtrk



Series: Step by Step [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Season/Series 06, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strtrk/pseuds/strtrk
Summary: On principle, Captain Janeway doesn't allow herself or Chakotay to fraternize with members of the crew. The little voice in the back of her head is begging her to amend that rule- will she listen? Meanwhile, Icheb has questions for Seven about romance that inspire startling revelations. Set after the events of 'Collective,' a bit before 'Spirit Folk.'
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Step by Step [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771705
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Risk Your Neck

Even as the starship  _ Voyager  _ hurtled through space at warp six, nearly four-hundred times the speed of light, its interior remained quite mundane. Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her command chair on the Bridge, surveying her surroundings with feigned alertness. Chakotay sat to her left, Commander Tuvok and Ensign Kim behind her at their respective consoles, Ensigns Paris and Omenma before her at the helm and science stations. She drummed her fingers on the armrest, waiting for time to run out.

For weeks now, Voyager had hardly encountered a single interstellar phenomenon, alien ship, or even an onboard dispute between crewmembers, save Tom and B’elanna’s constant bickering, now focused around the Ensign’s Fair Haven program. A point of interest might have been the four Borg children  _ Voyager  _ had recently taken aboard and their acclimation to individuality, had Seven of Nine not stepped in as their primary caregiver. It was a bittersweet feeling for Janeway. She had spent years coaxing fragile humanity out of the drone, and was glad to see that Seven was now able to pass on her tutelage in turn. But recently, Seven had spent every single minute off-duty supervising the children (and many minutes on-duty, much to Chakotay’s chagrin), and Janeway found herself feeling...resentment. Not towards the children, she dismissed that notion. But towards Seven. 

Being Seven of Nine’s instructor in human morals had brought Janeway a sense of fulfillment, made her more secure in her own identity. Moreso, it was intellectually stimulating for Janeway, being forced to defend the ideas she took for granted. Janeway yearned for her long talks with Seven for that reason and that reason alone. At least, that’s what she told herself. The little voice in the back of her mind that begged her attention would say otherwise, but Janeway put the voices of every crew member aboard her ship before her own subconscious. She was the Captain, the leader, the role model. Janeway knew she had a duty to get her people home, to ensure their safety above all else. Listening to that little voice would be giving into distraction, flights of fancy, a behavior she was happy to keep sequestered in the holodeck.

Nevertheless, Janeway was itching for some excitement. Chakotay had expressed a similar sentiment to her over one of their weekly dinners, probing to see if her stances on fraternizing with the subordinates had budged. 

“Anything interesting?” Janeway had asked dryly, after her prior question, ‘anything new,’ had Chakotay summarizing his book about paleontological history. Her XO smiled, looking down at his plate bashfully. 

“Ensign Kyoto invited me to visit a Maasai Mara holodeck program with her.”

“Maasai Mara?”

“A nature park in Kenya. Lions, zebras, hippos. She knows I have a fascination with animals.”

“And what did you say?”

“I’m not sure what I can say, Kathryn.”

“Explain.”

“Kyoto stopped by my quarters with a vase of lilies when she asked me.”

“I see.” Kathryn leaned back, putting her napkin on the table.

“You’ve made it clear you don’t find it...appropriate...for the two of us to fraternize with our subordinates.”

Janeway smiled ruefully. “And I stand by that.”

“We both have needs,” said Chakotay, eyes deep as always. “Intimacy, emotional and physical.” Kathryn was hardly taken aback, it wasn’t the first time the two friends had discussed sex.

“I’m satisfying mine with Michael Sullivan,” said the Captain cheekily, raising a brow.

“Forgive me, Kathryn, but holodeck characters programmed to our specifications can’t fulfill all our needs. Unpredictability. Love. Risk. Those are essential needs too, ones that can’t be satisfied in the holodeck.”

The Captain sighed, seeing how much he wanted this. Kyoto was a pretty girl, a competent engineer, but that didn’t make it any more acceptable.

“Chakotay, your judgment would be impaired if you dated a crewmen, not to mention the relationship would always be...tense. You’re in charge of promotions, duty shifts, discipline. How could you treat her fairly? She would become angry with you. No, Chakotay, I’m sorry.”

Remembering last week’s dinner, Janeway leaned over to her first officer.

“What did you say to Ensign Kyoto?” she asked in her characteristic husky whisper.

“I told her I was flattered, but I had plans with a friend. Unfortunately, that friend happens to be my newest archaeological journal.”

Janeway laughed quietly, not wanting to draw attention.

“How’s Michael?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She swatted him lightly.

“We’re on-duty!”

As if on cue, the computer chimed.

“Time: 2000 hours.”

Janeway sprang up from her seat.

“Mr. Kim, you have the bridge,” said Captain Janeway, “Gamma shift dismissed.”

“You were saying?” said Chakotay, following the Captain into the turbolift. “Deck 2.”

“Actually, I think I’ll be visiting Fair Haven tonight, if you’d like to join me.”

“Oh no. I think Maggie O'Halloran would like that a little too much.”

Janeway turned to Chakotay in faux shock.  
“Maggie? Oh dear, what are we to tell poor Ensign Kim?”

The two exited on Deck 2, nodding at a passing Lieutenant.

“Enjoy Fair Haven, Captain,” said Chakotay, entering his quarters, smiling mischievously.

Janeway shook her head, continuing down the hall to her suite. She entered, using the restroom and freshening up in the mirror before walking into her bedroom to change into her Fair Haven attire. She replicated and subsequently slipped on each layer, taking time to make sure each article hugged her nicely. It reminded her of playing dress up with Phoebe back in Indiana.

“Computer, play new messages,” said the Captain, as she fumbled with the zipper behind her neck.

“Two new messages- Emergency Medical Hologram, Seven of Nine.”

“Play the message from Seven of Nine,” said Janeway, speaking instinctively. She sighed at her own eagerness, giving up on the top half of the zipper as she started pinning her hair up. She was glad Seven’s voice drowned out the invasive thoughts beginning to creep in.

“Captain. I wish to speak with you. It is urgent, and of a personal matter. I will be visiting your quarters at 0830 hours, unless you object.” The comm channel closed, and Janeway blanched.

“Computer, what time is it?”

“0829 hours and forty seconds.”

“Damn!” hissed Janeway. The Borg was infuriatingly timely due to her internal chronometer, meaning Janeway would inevitably have to answer the door in her Fair Haven outfit, no doubt earning an icy, condescending stare from the drone, who despised Ensign Paris’ foolish, inefficient usage of-

The door chimed. 

Janeway sighed, striding out of her bedroom and to the door, pressing the locking mechanism. And there, statuesque as always, stood Seven, arms pinned neatly behind her back. 

“You forgot about our meeting,” said Seven loudly, imperious as always.

“Seven, come in,” hissed Janeway, noticing that the drone was attracting attention from a pair of Ensigns walking down the hall. Grabbing the drone’s arm, she tugged Seven inside.

////

Seven had forgotten how fond the Captain was of physical touch. She accessed the memories, recalling every time the Captain had placed a hand on her shoulder, her knee, the small of her back, to comfort, to assure, to emphasize. And now, the Captain’s hand gripped her arm as the doors slid closed behind her.

“Seven, I just played your message,” said the Captain. “I wasn’t prepared.”

Seven nodded, the Captain’s excuse being acceptable.

“You intended to visit Fair Haven,” she remarked, letting her eyes drift over the garment, lingering on the Captain’s slim waist. 

“Yes, would you mind getting the back of my dress?” asked the Captain, turning to give Seven access to the zipper. Seven obliged, noting the wisps of hair on the back of the Captain’s neck that seemed to prick as she slowly zipped the dress.

The Captain turned, touching the small of Seven’s back as she ushered her to the couch.

“I’ve been feeling aimless,” admitted the Captain. “There’s not much to do. Of course, you have your hands full with the children.”

“Mezoti and Naomi have taken up holoprogramming with Mr. Paris. I believe they are programming a new Flotter installment, called ‘Flotter and the Bad Borg Drone Who Was Actually Good.’ Naomi chose the title.”

Janeway smiled at the drone’s quip, settling on a cushion beside her. Seven noted how the Captain rested her temple on her fingers as she turned to listen to her.

“Is that why you wanted to talk?” asked the Captain.

“No,” replied Seven. Her instincts told her to elaborate further, to explain her intention in the Captain’s quarters, but her own fear clamped her lips together. Fear was irrelevant. The Captain would or wouldn’t reciprocate. Fear was irrelevant, Seven convinced herself, but in the time it took, Janeway assumed a quizzical expression.

“Then what, Seven?” asked her commanding officer, tucking her small feet, bare save for stockings, under herself. Seven took a deep breath.

“The matter does concern the children, in a sense. Icheb, although a drone, has expressed curiosity regarding...romance.” Seven felt her cheeks grow hot, a hotness that grew hotter when she focused on diminishing it. This was most unfortunate. But embarrassment is irrelevant. Superficial physiological reactions are irrelevant.

“Romance?” asked the Captain.

“He is both a drone and young man. On the Brunali homeworld, the average age for first sexual encounter is 14 years old. Icheb is 15.”

“I see,” said Janeway dryly. “Nobody aboard is a suitable age for Icheb. Have you considered letting him experiment in the holodeck?”

“No. I believe information synthesis is key before undergoing such an experience, even with a holographic partner. The Doctor spent months guiding me through mundane human social behaviors, an experience I believe-believed- Icheb would also benefit from.”

“You said ‘believed.’ Something went wrong?” asked the Captain. Seven nodded.

“In chapter five, Icheb began asking me questions which exceeded my capabilities.”

“What did he ask, Seven?”

Seven took a deep breath, looking down. She felt uncharacteristically nervous, although aware that restating true events should give her no pause.

“He asked how to know if one was in love.”

Janeway raised an eyebrow.

“I see. And you felt unprepared to answer this.”

“Yes.”

“Because you’ve never been in love?”

Seven’s head snapped up, and Janeway blinked in surprise. Seven hadn’t expected Janeway to be so forward. Then again, it had been weeks since she had sat and talked alone with the Captain, perhaps resulting in a change in the Captain’s behavior. Seven had not considered this. She deflected the Captain’s questions.

“I accessed the appropriate files in the ship’s computer. I assimilated-” she caught the Captain’s eye- “read.. the novels Pride and Prejudice, The Great Gatsby, and a complete set of Shakespeare’s sonnets.” Janeway laughed. 

“Sounds like a few of the required readings from my Earth Literature class at the academy. But what did you learn?” Seven observed the amusement playing at the corner of Janeway’s lips, then looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at the Captain’s lips.

“That love is unique to each individual. No two people feel love in the same fashion, nor exhibit it in the same way.” The Captain smiled.

“I’d tend to agree. My fiance, Mark, liked to take me out on picnics and to plays to show his affection for me. He liked to experience beauty with me by his side. I preferred to tease him, to banter and debate.”

This was interesting. Seven turned over the piece of information in her mind. The Captain showed affection through debate, something which she and the Captain engaged in nearly every discussion. The Captain always challenged her, always tried to peer inside her mind, a process which Seven once found irrelevant but now found necessary, more necessary than any other-

“Seven?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you all right?”

Seven blinked. 

“Yes. I will continue. I tried to explain my findings to Icheb, but they only seemed to further confuse him, and myself as well.”

“Confused you?” asked Janeway, sliding a few inches towards Seven. The action was subconscious, Seven knew, but that didn’t stop her cheeks from reddening again, she hoped imperceptibly. 

“Yes.” She took a deep breath, bracing herself. “In the collective, love was impossible without individuality. Once liberated, I... suppressed my sexual tendencies, to avoid distraction. The Doctor attempted to liberate my sexuality, a vexing process for us both. I now believe that in the earlier stages of my individuality, I was not ready for such lessons. I was not emotionally mature. I still ultimately believed that love is irrelevant. However, revisiting these files now, with Icheb…” Seven raised an eyebrow, as clinical in tone as ever- “it has become apparent that love is extremely relevant.”

Janeway paused a moment before replying. “What did you tell Icheb?”

“I told him that if he falls in love, he will instinctively ‘know,’ however, it is his choice whether to pursue those emotions. He must assess his partner’s feelings to determine compatibility.”

“Good answer, Seven. Now-”

“I trust my human instincts,” interrupted Seven. “They told me to come here. Now.”

Janeway blinked in surprise.

“Seven, what are you saying?”

“In revisiting love, I have been able to come to terms with the fact that I am in love.”

Seven reached out, taking Janeway’s hand.

“I am in love with you, Captain.”

///

She had to be mistaken. The little voice was banging against its cage now, pleading to be let out, but Janeway hushed it.

“Seven. I’m flattered, truly, I am.”

“You do not reciprocate,” said the drone quickly, her absolutist logic taking over.

“Seven! You admit yourself you have just begun to understand love. Don’t you think its possible that your feelings are just an extension of that curiosity, rather than genuine?”

“No, that is not possible.”

Janeway sighed, removing her hand from Seven’s. “Explain.”

“Every time you go to Fair Haven to see the Sullivan program, I am filled with an emotion I can only describe as jealousy. When you observe me in astrometrics or while I regenerate-”

The Captain’s eyes filled with anxiety, clearly unaware Seven was partially aware while regenerating.

“-I find I feel safe. When you speak, all else seems irrelevant.”

Janeway’s breath stopped for a moment in her chest.

“I’ve been a mentor to you on this ship. Couldn’t you be confusing the feelings of romantic love and parental love? Children often seek the attention and validation of parents, in the manner you describe.”

“You arouse me,” said Seven, matter-of-factly. “On four separate occasions during briefings, I have caught myself staring at your face, imagining touching it and kissing your neck.” Seven lifted a finger to brush at her Captain’s neck. Janeway hesitantly let the drone stroke her, shuddering slightly under the Borg’s cool touch. Reluctantly, Janeway pulled away, Seven’s hand dropping to the cushion between them. This couldn’t continue. She was the Captain, and Captains had responsibilities. 

“Seven, I’m sorry. As Captain, I do not allow myself to have relationships with members of my crew.”

“But you want this,” said Seven, eyes narrowing. “Your heart rate is well above normal. I felt your pulse through your neck. Your cheeks are red, your pupils dilated. You show textbook signs of arousal.” Seven leaned towards the Captain, stopping close from her face. “Why do you resist, Captain?”

“It-it doesn’t matter how much I might or might not want it,” whispered Janeway, voice nearly guttural. “I can’t. It’s wrong, Seven. This is wrong.”

Seven fell silent, face inches from Janeway’s. The quiet in the air had a certain energy to it. Suddenly, the little voice exploded in Janeway’s head. TELL HER, it said. TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!

“I love you,” blurted out Janeway. “I would do anything for you Seven, anything, and that’s the problem. I can’t allow this ship to be jeopardized because of my personal feelings. I have to stay in control. That’s why I use the holodeck the relieve those tensions. Seven, I was willing to sacrifice the Delta Flyer, members of my crew, my own life, to get you back from the Borg. That can’t happen again. I can’t treat you any differently than I do any other-”

///

Seven grabbed the back of Janeway’s neck and kissed her. At first it was a rough jamming of one set of lips upon another, before Seven opened her mouth, sucking on Janeway’s top lip and grabbing her Captain’s waist, feeling the soft fabric of her Fair Haven dress. Janeway was soft and wet, and tasted like vanilla. Janeway pulled away after the four seconds which felt like eternity.

“Seven!”

“Do you truly believe that, with a will as strong as yours, you would be incapable of separating your priorities on and off duty? No!”

“Seven, what about your off duty priorities, to the children?”

“Irrelevant. I will be unable to focus on their wellbeing when my imagination is always here.”

///

Janeway felt her heart soften as she absorbed Seven’s words. Her captaincy mattered to her more than most things, but even without Starfleet, she was still a human being. She remembered Chakotay’s words- ‘Unpredictability. Love. Risk. Those are essential needs too, ones that can’t be satisfied in the holodeck.’ This was risky of Seven, to express her love without knowing if Janeway would reciprocate. It was brave. Janeway felt an immense pride churning in her stomach, and something else too, the hot tension encircling her hips, the involuntary clenching of her folds, the things the little voice tried to tell her all these months. 

Janeway breathed out shakily before turning around, her back to Seven. 

“Seven,” she said. “I’d appreciate if you’d get the back of my dress.”

“Captain? Oh. Oh.”

///

Seven unzipped the back of Janeway’s dress, slowly tracing a finger down the Captain’s newly exposed spine. She felt Janeway stiffen, her back involuntarily arch. Seven leaned forward and placed a kiss at the top of the Captain’s neck, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Soon, the zipper and finger had reached the base of Janeway’s spine. Seven slipped the top of the dress over Janeway’s shoulders, sliding the long sleeves down her arms until they sat, Janeway’s chest bare save for a bra, body turned away from Seven. 

“My bedroom?” whispered Janeway, turning to Seven, both savage lust and soft yearning in the timbre of her voice. 

“Acceptable,” replied Seven, surprised at the lower tone her voice had assumed. Janeway stood, skirt swishing around her ankles, and offered a hand to Seven. Seven took it, and Janeway guided her to the bedroom.

///

“Computer, lights at one-fourth brightness,” called Janeway as they entered her bedroom. She always made love to Michael Sullivan in the dark, but here, now, she wanted to see Seven. She placed her hands on Seven’s shoulders, sitting the woman upon her bed and smiling down at her. Seven, raising an eyebrow playfully, slowly arched down onto the mattress until she lay flat on her back. 

Janeway bent and pulled off Seven’s boots before joining her on the bed. Seven and Janeway pulled out pins from the other’s hair, running their fingers through respective auburn and platinum locks. Seven quickly shimmied Janeway’s skirt down over her hips, pausing at the waistband of her stockings. Janeway looked down. The stockings were sheer, revealing her Starfleet-standard briefs underneath. 

“May I, Captain?” whispered Seven, a new, gentle quality in her voice.

“Call me Kathryn. And yes, Seven. Please.”

Seven slowly began to slide the fabric down Kathryn’s stomach and legs, the delicate feeling causing Kathryn to clench her buttocks, her hips elevating ever-so-slightly. In response, Seven kissed the area of skin just above Kathryn’s stomach, sucking on the sensitive region, pulling it into her mouth gently then fiercely.

But where had Seven learned to do that? No sooner had the thought entered Kathryn’s mind when Seven spoke, lifting her chin from her stomach.

“I watched a holodeck program of a sexual encounter, to learn how to pleasure a woman. I hope it will...adequately prepare me.” Kathryn smiled at Seven’s words. She could only imagine Ensign Paris walking in to start Fair Haven, and seeing Seven watching pornographic content.

“Don’t just mimic the program, Seven, experiment. The best part of sex is exploring your partner’s body, finding their peculiarities and ways to arouse them.”

Pulling the pantyhose over Kathryn’s ankles, Seven responded without missing a beat. “How do I arouse you?”

///

The Captain- Kathryn- didn’t hesitate. “I’m in command all day long. In bed, I like to be told what to do.” She raised a thin brow, watching Seven’s reaction.

Seven now straddled her Captain, who now wore solely a bra and briefs. Seven still wore her biosuit, enjoying the power she felt by seeing the exposed Captain before her. Seven ran her hands up Kathryn’s torso, enjoying the feeling of her smooth pink skin, the sight of her tight lips clenched even tighter. I should surprise her, thought Seven. Tell her what to do when she least expects it. 

In a single motion, Seven removed her left leg and flipped Kathryn onto her stomach, causing the older women to grunt. Seven straddled Kathryn from behind, leaning forward so that her breasts pressed into Kathryn’s back and her lips causing those same wisps of hair on the back of Kathryn’s neck to shiver into life. Seven pinned Kathryn’s hands above her head in domination, interlocking fingers with her lover as she pushed her body down before pausing. Seven didn’t know where to go from here. She wondered what the best course of action might be- to tell Kathryn about her uncertainty, to pull off her briefs, to command her-but to do what? She decided on the former option.

///

“I am uncertain what to do next.”

Kathryn smiled into her pillow.

“Let me up, honey.” 

Seven obliged her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Honey?”

“A word of affirmation, Seven.”

“I know that, Kathryn. But why do you refer to me as…’honey?’”

“Is there another name you’d prefer?”

“I like to be called Seven.”

Kathryn nodded. It made sense. The former drone had a difficult time coming to terms with her identity, the thought of being called Annika still confusing her. She was Seven.

“As you wish, Seven.” Kathryn rolled over, gently pulling Seven down beside her before continuing. 

“I like to be controlled, sexually, but that doesn’t mean we have to be rough if that puts you in an unfamiliar character. I want this to feel safe and natural for you.”

“Kathryn, this is my first time being...intimate. Everything is unfamiliar.”

“Then use that unfamiliarity. We can ask one another questions as we discover one another.” Seven lifted a brow.

“Explain.”

“For example, I could ask you…” Kathryn lifted a finger to stroke the area above her cortical implant. “...does this feel good? And you could reply-”

“The areas of skin around my mechanical implants are desensitized. Suck my neck,” replied Seven. Kathryn sighed in contentment and longing, obliging, lifting the lip of Seven’s uniform for better access. Seven reached around and struggled with unhooking Kathryn’s bra, before finally succeeding. Kathryn smiled into her kisses. This is what she had always hoped.

“This is efficient,” said Seven, her voice wavering, slightly off from her normal controlled tone. “A maximization of pleasure.”

“Through,” replied Kathryn, glancing down at her exposed form, “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage.”

“Do you want to see my body, Kathryn?” asked Seven, pulling Kathryn away from her neck to stare into her eyes.

“Oh god, yes,” whispered Kathryn, eyes locked into Seven’s. “Seven of Nine, that’s all I’ve wanted for two years.”

Seven smiled.

“Disrobe me,” she commanded. “There is a magnetic lock at the bottom of my right leg.” Seven handed Kathryn a magnetic tool, which Kathryn used to magnetically unzip the suit. She ran the tool along Seven’s long, thin leg, causing the suit to peel away in half, all the way past her hip, her waist, her shoulder, her neck. Seven rolled out of the suit, completely naked.

Kathryn Janewau was in awe. Seven’s legs with thin and long, lithe ankles giving way to visibly muscular calves and thighs. Her hips were slender but wide enough to exaggerate her thin waist. Her breasts were full and perfect, without so much as a freckle marring her creamy skin- save, of course, for the implants. There was one in below Seven’s left breast, another circling her bellybutton, a short panel across her inner thigh. Kathryn gazed down at her body, suddenly self-conscious about her body’s signs of age- her freckled shoulders from years in the Indiana sun, breasts and buttocks which were beginning to sag with age, wrinkles creasing her brow. Seven was young and beautiful, and deserved someone equally young and beautiful. But yet, Seven was in love with her. Her, Kathryn Janeway. The thought brought a smile to Kathryn’s face.

///

Seven watched Kathryn smile.

“Am I imperfect?” she asked coyly, leaning into Kathryn so that their chests touched snugly. 

“Seven…” Kathryn pulled her into a passionate kiss, wrapping her right leg around Seven’s body. When Seven disengaged, she was breathless. Kathryn continued.

“You are perfect.”

Seven remembered what brought her Kathryn joy- relinquishing power.

“Perform oral sex,” she said haughtily.

///

Kathryn smiled.She was attracted to Seven in part because she knew that Seven would dominate her easily. Too often during briefings and away-missions she had imagined those comments- “you will assist me,” “Captain Janeway, report to astrometrics,” “you will comply”... taking on a different connotation. She fantasized about Seven ordering her around in this manner.

She slid down Seven’s body, hands lingering on and gently massaging her breasts before stroking her stomach. She kissed Seven’s stomach, much as Seven had done hers, before parting Seven’s thighs. She felt some resistance, and more forcibly separated her legs, climbing between them slowly and what she hoped was gracefully.

Kathryn was flattered at Seven’s wetness, and got to work with the efficiency of a Starfleet officer, passionately kissing her outer folds and sucking them into their mouth. Seven let out an involuntary moan, causing Kathryn to pause for a split second before continuing. She was nearly giddy. The icy woman had melted, that much was evident.

“Penetrate me. Please.” Seven’s voice was lower, more ragged.

“I’ll start with one finger,” said Kathryn, kissing Seven’s thigh. She slowly slid her left middle finger into Seven, massaging her clit with her other hand.

Seven groaned loudly, grabbing Kathryn’s hair with a hand, gripping her tightly. It hurt her somewhat, but she liked that roughness paired with soft little moans escaping her full lips.

///

Kathryn slid in two fingers, then three, arching her fingers up to hit Seven’s g-spot. Seven was unaware how loudly she was moaning, that she was even making noise at all. The blood rushing in her ears deafened her. Seven had never experienced a physical sensation so powerful before, save the feelings during and directly after being freed from assimilation.

Seven’s hips thrust up excitedly at Kathryn’s fingers, until her body went on autopilot. She pulled at Kathryn’s hair, the other hand balling the sheets, and she heard herself, heard her own insistent moaning and cries of “yes” as she came, and it was wild and perfect and uncontrollable and how could it be both perfect and wild but it was and it was perfect perfect perfect.

///

The tension ebbed out of Seven’s thighs, and she breathed heavily. Kathryn rested her head against Seven’s stomach, an uncontrollable smile crossing her face. She had never- never! -loved pleasuring a partner the way she pleasured Seven. Her little voice was sated, proud as it peered at her handiwork. Kathryn was surer than ever that this was love, that little voice she had been suppressing. This was love. 

“I think,” said Seven, after a few silent, giddy moments were taken to gain her composure, “that I like controlling you, Kathryn.”

“You control me well. Now Seven…”

“You wish to reach sexual climax as well.”

“I- yes. Yes, Seven.”

Seven sat up, breasts rolling lazily to the sides.

“Beg.”

“Excuse me?” said Kathryn, an infectious smile once again spreading across her face as she crawled up Seven, straddling her hips.

“I want you to beg for me to touch you, Kathryn.”

Damn, Seven was good.

“That is,” amended Seven, “if the idea arouses you?”

“It arouses me, all right,” purred Kathryn, leaning down to kiss Seven sweetly on the lips. Suddenly, Seven flipped Kathryn on her back, so that she now straddled her Captain. Kathryn marvelled at the younger woman’s power and agility.

“Beg,” hissed Seven.

“Please,” whispered Kathryn huskily. “Seven of Nine, I will do anything for you to touch me.”

“Elaborate.”

“I would...I would divert all nonessential power to astrometrics. I would delete Fair Haven. I would-”

“Would you amend your official stance on fraternizing with subordinates?”

“Yes,” said Kathryn, and this was true, not a fabrication forced from sexual want. “Yes, Seven, in an instant.”

And Seven got to work.

///

Seven pulled off Kathryn’s briefs, marvelling at the wiry, animal-like red hairs sprouting from her Captain’s pelvic region. Kathryn flushed.

“I’m sorry, if you preferred-”

“This is sufficient. Beyond sufficient.”

Seven kissed Kathryn’s thin thighs, sucking in a pocket of skin and eliciting a low moan from the Captain, who clutched a pillow to her chest, squeezing it, an automatic means of channeling the intensity of pleasure she anticipated. That wouldn’t do. Seven wanted to see Kathryn’s face, and the pillow obstructed her view. She kissed up Kathryn’s body before tossing the pillow aside.

“Did I give you permission to use that pillow, Kathryn?” she asked sternly, positioning herself directing above her lover.

“No, Seven.”

“You will not obstruct my view of your face. You will not relieve your tension by pulling at the sheets or pillows, is that clear?” It was clear to Seven that her harsh turn aroused Kathryn from her physiological responses.

“Yes, Seven.” Kathryn bit her lip in anticipation.

“You do not bite your lip. Only I have that privilege.” Seven leaned down and passionately kissed Kathryn, sucking her lips into her mouth, biting them gently, her hands finding Kathryn’s breasts. She manipulated them, pressing and gently twisting them, running a slender finger over her firm nipples.

“You are beautiful, Kathryn Janeway,” groaned Seven, relishing the sound of the Captain’s name in her mouth. As she continued to kiss Kathryn, she slid her thigh in between Kathryn’s legs. Kathryn almost gratefully began to thrust against it, grinding against Seven’s leg.

///

It was a blur from there. Seven was kissing everywhere. Her human fingers were inside her, her metal-tipped fingers offering unparalleled clitoral pleasure. Kathryn’s eyes lolled in her head, mouth a tight ‘O’, moaning all the way through the best climax she’d ever had, one that gave way into technicolor dreams beyond deep burgundies, yellows, and turquoises- she saw cyans and bright pinks, orange and green, a myriad of unfathomable shapes and sounds.

The computer chirped. “Time: 0600 hours.” Kathryn groaned, snuggling deeper into the pillow, until her hand collided with flesh. She gasped and sat up, to find herself looking down at Seven of Nine, asleep beside her. 

“Oh,” Kathryn whispered. “Oh my.” 

She recalled the events of the night before. A glance to her left revealed the trail of Fair Haven garb from her bedroom door to her bed, and Seven’s biogenic suit nestled beneath her own undergarments on the floor.

She kissed Seven’s neck before rolling out of bed. Her body was sore, but she didn’t care. She got dressed quickly, taking one last look at Seven’s nude figure in her bed before exiting. 

As she walked down the hall towards the turbolift, a subtle bounciness in her step, she stopped in front of Chakotay’s quarters, the closest to the end of the hall. Janeway rang the chime, patiently waiting for him to wake up- her first officer was notorious for hitting his snooze button. She rang again, and he answered, rubbing bleariness from his eyes with the base of his palm.

“Kathryn,” he said, smiling. “Come for breakfast?”

Janeway shook her head, stepping into his quarters.

“No, I’m headed to the mess hall. I just wanted to speak with you before we go on duty.”

“What is it? Is everything all right?” Chakotay’s concern for her faded as he read her facial expression.

“What are you so happy about?” he asked, catching her infectious smile.

“Chakotay, I’ve decided to amend my policy on fraternizing with subordinate officers.”

///

“Wha-” there were few things that Kathryn Janeway could say that could really shock Chakotay, and that was one of them. Blinking the last fragments of sleep from his eyes, he read her body language, her facial expressions. The Captain was seemingly gleeful, her foot uncharacteristically tapping on the floor, fingers locked in front of her, her skin and smile as bright as a passing comet. 

“Captain, did you-”

“Chakotay, I changed my mind!” She grabbed his arm. “Ensign Kyoto is yours!”

“Captain,” said Chakotay, speaking carefully. “Does this have anything to do with the message I got from Mezoti last night, informing me that Seven never returned to her regeneration alcove?”

“No, why would it?”

“Because internal sensor scans placed her in your quarters at 2500.”

Kathryn groaned, dropping her head into her hands in admission. 

“Oh- how many know, Chakotay?”

“Unfortunately, Mezoti called it into Ensign Kim on the Main Bridge. Harry seemed convinced it was probably a philosophical talk but I had my suspicions, all of which I kept to myself.” He smiled as his friend fell into his arms, burying the thin woman in a bear hug.

“Chakotay!” She looked up at him. “I honestly had the best night of my life.”

“Tell me about it now,” he said. “I think I’m going to have to cancel dinner tonight. I think there are plans with Ensign Kyoto in order.”

///

Captain Janeway sat in her first officer’s living space as he freshened up in the adjacent bathroom, shaving his beard and getting dressed, talking back and forth. She felt as bubbly as a teenage girl telling a friend about a first kiss- it was essentially the same feeling.

“You’re a hypocrite, you know,” said Chakotay, emerging and beckoning her out the door.

“How so?” asked the Captain, walking into corridor and calling the turbolift.

“You broke your own rule. You would’ve never rethought it unless you were tempted.”

“Chakotay,” said the Captain, taking her friend’s hand. “You were right. Unpredictability. Love. Risk. I’ve been in desperate need. Seven satisfied them all.”

All of a sudden, both officers heard the sound of a throat being cleared, and turned to see Seven. She was dressed in a red biogenic suit, a new pattern, her hair still down around her shoulders.

“Kiss and tell?” Seven asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

///

Another iteration of Seven might be perturbed that Kathryn was divulging personal information, but Seven found her excitement amusing, and slowly smiled, relieving both officers.

The turbolift doors opened, Chakotay, Janeway, and Seven entering. As the doors closed, the Captain pulled Seven into a tight hug. Chakotay cleared his throat.

“Mess Hall,” he said, happy for his friends, thoughts focused on the splendor of the Maasai Mara. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first ever fic, so I'm hoping this posts and formats correctly. As I continue my re-watch of Voyager, I'm going to update every so often with the scenes from the J/7 love story running parallel to the episodes.


End file.
